


Oedipus

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma growled—a literal, guttural, animalistic sound that erupted from her lungs with a hot breath that warmed Regina's cheeks. "I'm not talking about your curse." One-shot. Smut. Warning: mentions of incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oedipus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters for Once, otherwise Regina would be happy and have obliterated everyone else by now.
> 
> Author's Note: So this was... different for me to write. I'm still not sure how I feel about it, but the idea was so insistent I just had to write it the moment it appeared.
> 
> WARNING: I didn't want to put this because it gives stuff away, but I don't want to offend anyone, so there are mentions of incest in this story. If that bothers you, I would suggest not reading.

Regina was perched in her study, slouching back into the pristine cushions of her couch with a glass filled to the rim with her infamous apple cider. Madame Mayor would never have found herself in such an undistinguished position—neither would the Evil Queen for that matter—but Regina Mills was finding less and less will within herself to care.

Her curse had been shattered, the entire reality she'd been diligently stitching together ripped from her grasp. If that wasn't bad enough, it was the way such a heinous act was done to her—the kiss of true love on her son's pale forehead from Emma Swan.

There was no worse curse imaginable, and Regina wondered how they could possibly find all she had done so cruel after that poor twist of fate. She doubted strongly that her own lips would have drawn the same results, for the love had to be two sided, and she knew she had never felt the love returned from her son in the same way she'd seen him so effortlessly give it to Emma.

It made her sick that she couldn't escape this fate, no matter how hard she tried. Emma Swan was determined to be her undoing, and now just a few mere hours later, she was left with nothing but a name, a stiff couch, and a lot of alcohol.

Once a Queen so highly held, now nothing more than a woman in pain, all in one cruel moment of fate that took everything she held close out of her reach. There was nothing she could do to stop the inevitable, and had she known at the time what the woman's kiss would do, she'd have gladly allowed it to occur again and again. The price of her success was the loss of one Henry from her life—the tragic death of her father at her own hand— so it only made sense that the price to save another would be her own demise.

And as much as he rejected her, as much as he hurt her with his words, she could never feel a lessening in her love for her son. Her biggest blessing was her darkest curse.

Yet, despite all of this, there was only one thought currently running through Regina's tortured mind.

Why had she purchased such an uncomfortable couch?

It was rigid, as if she'd never intended it for people to actually sit on, and for a minute Regina mused to herself that she probably had intended just that. Comfort only makes others feel welcomed and she had never done a very decent job at that.

The couch almost acted as a barrier of sorts. Only those who truly cared to know her would endure the torture of sitting on such a horrendous creation long enough, and Regina could only think of a small handful of the many people in town who actually had.

There was Sidney, whose infatuation she would gladly do without, Kathryn, whose treasured friendship she had surely lost, and Emma Swan. She paused on the last one, finding it especially peculiar. Was it possible that the blonde actually had cared to know her?

Regina shook the nearly disturbing thought from her mind at the sudden sound of a frantic knocking on her front door. It was surely the mob there for her body, surprisingly having taken longer to arrive than she'd have wagered to guess.

And what perfect timing, too. Regina let out a laugh at the realization that she would have to die knowing cruelly that her final thoughts had been revolving around Emma Swan—the very woman who had brought her demise, nicely wrapped in red leather and an awkward smile.

Regina took a deep breath as she slowly approached the door, stopping to fix her hair and skirt in the mirror as she passed by. There was no sense in dying a mess, not when there was nothing else for her to cling to.

Regina Mills would not go out as a loser, but rather as a person who had tried her very hardest.

When she finally twisted open the door, it was instantly thrown inward with a blurred force that knocked her right off her feet. Only to Regina's surprise, when she looked up to meet her fate, it was not an angry mob stationed outside her door, but rather one very frazzled looking Emma Swan.

"Miss Swan?" Regina managed to get out before being yanked up from the ground with a sharp yelp and thrown into the nearest wall. Somehow the blonde had shut her front door in all the commotion, but Regina hadn't noticed the action.

She was pinned to the wall, decidedly not struggling against the girl's anger—she knew it was well deserved, and it wouldn't be the first time they had gotten in a physical altercation over something.

However, this was the first time that Emma used her lips to hold Regina off.

One second she was staring into blazing, almost frightened eyes, the next she was being attacked by a pair of hungry lips that left no room for so much as a breath.

When Emma finally pulled away, the blaze in her eyes was burning even brighter. "This is all  _your_  fault," she croaked.

"Really, dear? I never expected you to be the one to come for my blood, but I suppose it's fitting, Savior." Regina's voice was steady, despite the shock of the situation. If these were her last words, she would not allow weakness to show. "Though I am surprised they allowed you to come without the pillaging mob."

Emma growled—a literal, guttural, animalistic sound that erupted from her lungs with a hot breath that warmed Regina's cheeks. "I'm not talking about your curse."

"Then what-?" Regina didn't have the chance to answer as her body was once again shoved into the wall, the distinct feeling of pain aching through her screaming muscles. Emma's lips were crushing against hers again, pushing so hard she could feel the other woman's teeth through her flesh.

"Do you know what it was like to feel her tongue inside my mouth?" Emma husked as she pulled away for a moment before shoving her own tongue into Regina's warm mouth.

There was nothing gentle about the way that Emma was kissing her, and Regina was overwhelmed with the tongue invading every inch of her mouth. Still, she didn't try to pull away—as if the wall would have even allowed her the room to—because she could tell this was the only way to find out what had the woman so worked up.

Emma eased up on her pressure a bit, gasping for breath as she took Regina's bottom lip between her teeth, biting down until both women could taste the tangy blood. Regina couldn't stop the moan that poured from her lungs, unsure if it was one from pleasure or pain.

She could feel Emma pulling her away from the wall and leading them recklessly through her home, right towards that same stiff couch. Their lips remained connected, tongues now moving against each other's, though Regina allowed the other woman to remain in primary control.

She didn't want to admit it, but she felt both terrified and utterly aroused at this unexplored side of Emma Swan.

Emma finally pulled back, the fire in her eyes filled to the brim with a strange darkness. "Do you know how it felt to feel her undress me, running her eyes over every inch of my body?"

And just as she said, Emma began undressing Regina frantically. She yanked on both sides of the now crumpled blouse, splitting the buttons from their grounding threads and scattering them about the room.

"Miss Swan!" Regina screeched, pulling the woman's attention from her task for a moment. She seemed almost possessed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Emma asked shakily, and Regina was well aware that this was her one chance to back out before things went any further. She knew she should stop this before things got out of hand and they both ended up regretting it.

But apparently none of that mattered as she heard her own voice say a firm "no."

Almost instantly after the syllable left her lips, Emma was crashing against her once more, drawing more blood from the sore bottom lip with her tongue.

They continued the frenzied kiss as Emma reached down, unbuttoning Regina's pants and letting them drop messily to the floor where the woman could easily step out of them.

Regina was left standing in nothing but her silk bra and panties, kicking off her high heels as she effortlessly moved the pants out of the way.

"Emma," she moaned as she reached out and tried to help the blonde out of her own clothes, only to find herself being shoved backwards onto the couch with a rough hand.

"No," Emma growled out, eyes flashing with fury. It was clear that this was only meant to be one sided, but before she could even think on that, Regina was being bombarded once more.

Emma was everywhere, her eyes carefully calculating every scar on Regina's skin, her hands touching all she could reach. Regina's senses were going into overload and they had barely begun. Soon enough, Emma was on top of her, reaching around to unhook her bra and whipping it out of the way as quickly as possible. Regina let out a whimper as teeth bit down sharply on her right nipple, causing a pang of pleasure to shoot right down to her core.

"Do you know what it was like to feel her tongue hot against my flesh?" Emma continued.

She moved over to Regina's other breast, testing the soft tissue with her tongue, making it wet and erect upon being exposed to the cold air. Emma took it in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the pink tit while Regina squirmed, crying out at the sudden biting sensation she felt.

Emma moved away from the breasts, leaving a wet trail along Regina's body as she moved slowly, stopping every so often to bite down. She wasn't finished until Regina had a line of bit marks that ran from her breasts, up her collarbone and neck, and over to her lips.

Emma hadn't even touched her  _there_  yet, but Regina was already desperate to go over the edge.

"Emma. P-please," she begged, actually pleaded, and Regina realized she had never in her life had to beg to be touched. Emma's effect on her was too strong, and even as she heard the woman's words, she could barely process what they were meaning.

"You want to feel my tongue on your clit, like hers was on me?" Emma husked, angry tears now spilling down her cheeks.

Regina nodded quickly, needing to feel the blonde who was currently straddling her tightly. Emma slithered down and yanked her legs apart, paying no mind to the shout of pain that erupted from Regina at the sharp movements.

Emma's lips were on her thighs, biting at the insides, so close but never quite touching her where she wanted it most. Her underwear was being literally ripped from her body, but for once Regina could not bring herself to care. She felt the salty tears from Emma's cheeks mix with her skin as the younger woman's face brushed against her leg before her tongue was inside Regina and everything was starting to grow fuzzy in the flurry of pleasure and movements.

Regina knew she was shouting Emma's name while the skillful tongue flicked her sensitive clit over and over, and the lips that said tongue repeatedly darted out from were suddenly closing around it, sucking hard. She knew she was positively drenched for Emma—could almost smell herself—and the ministrations from her tongue were sending her quickly towards bliss.

She shrieked and buckled her hips when she felt Emma bite down on that sensitive spot, stars clouding her vision as the pain became pleasurable.

Then suddenly, the tongue stopped moving and shifted back up to Regina's mouth, Regina's naked body sliding against Emma's still fully clothed form with the sudden change. She tasted herself on Emma's lips, whimpering and squirming desperately for the other woman to finish the job.

"Look at me," Emma commanded, her tear soaked face only inches from Regina's as they rocked together, panted breaths mingling.

It took all of her remaining concentration, but Regina managed to meet her eyes despite the pulsating rhythm that shook her whole body so close to the edge.

"Do you know what it was like to see her joy turn to a look of pure horror when my mother realized that she fucked me, her own daughter?" Emma spit out coldly, closing her lips around Regina's just in time for a large sob to wrack through her body.

She thrust three of her fingers into Regina's accepting but unprepared body, earning a sharp gasp from the woman beneath her. Regina felt stretched to the brink and so filled with Emma that the shock of the words simply washed over her. Emma pumped her fingers in and out, bringing Regina over the edge in a matter of seconds as the older woman's body was finally rendered blazing as the pleasure of her climax tore through her, momentarily blacking out the rest of the world.

Once Regina had ridden off to the end of her orgasm, Emma removed her fingers and collapsed on top of the brunette, now fully sobbing to the other woman.

Regina took in the words she had heard from the moment the younger woman arrived, up until the last completely shocking sentence as she came down from her high. Her naked form clung to Emma body below, trying to catch her own breath as she soothed the clearly distraught woman.

She was finding it hard to believe, but something had actually broken Emma Swan. The confession was hard for Regina to process; she was floored by the other woman's admission to such a sordid affair.

"Before the curse broke, before we knew," Emma whispered, barely audible. Her sobs had finally calmed down, though she still clung desperately to Regina, unwilling to meet her gaze—too ashamed.

Regina didn't need for her to clarify her meaning; it was blatant that the other woman meant she hadn't known that Mary Margaret was her mother at the time. She was also quite sure that whatever Emma was going through was to be worked out, and she had not come to be questioned. However, there was still one detail that hung in the air thickly that did need clarified.

"Emma… I didn't know, I… I'm sorry that…" For the first time in her life, Regina Mills was having a difficulty finding her words. "I am sorry that you think I caused this, but I assure you… I didn't know."

And then Emma laughed. It was a full bellied, heaving for air laugh that left Regina positively floored once again.

"That's not it," Emma murmured when she finally calmed down, deflating back into Regina's hold. "It's just that, the whole time… I desperately wanted it to be you instead."

Regina said nothing as she absorbed the information, unsure how to answer if she had even thought she should. She could tell Emma that, had she come, she wouldn't have turned her away, but that would do nothing to ease her pain. There was no fix that Regina could provide Emma, so instead she just held her, fingers lightly stroking her back and long blonde locks.

"So what are you going to do?" Regina voiced tentatively.

Emma sighed, silent tears still trickling down her cheeks that were hidden in Regina's bare bosom.

"I have to leave," Emma spoke dryly.

Regina nodded, torn with the desire to beg her not to go but knowing there was no way Emma could face them after what had taken place.

"Stay the night?" Regina requested softly. It was getting quite late out, only the night's smooth darkness now protruding through the open windows. Both could feel their eyelids drooping heavily.

"Kay," Emma murmured, sounding more and more distant with each word, as if she was already on her way out.

But they both stayed, clutched in each other's arms for the final night as the pair slumbered peacefully on the couch that was much too uncomfortable for anyone lacking determination.


End file.
